Power over Ethernet (PoE) technology describes passing electrical power, along with data, on Ethernet cabling. PoE technology is typically regulated by multiple IEEE standards. Power is supplied in common mode over two or more of the differential pairs of wires found in the Ethernet cables and comes from a power supply within a PoE-enabled networking device such as an Ethernet switch, or can be injected into a cable run with a midspan power supply. The basic elements of a PoE system are: 1) Power Sourcing Equipment (PSE), a device such as a switch that provides (“sources”) power on the Ethernet cable, and 2) a powered device powered by a PSE that consumes energy from the PSE. Examples of powered devices include wireless access points, Internet Protocol (IP) telephones, and IP cameras.